vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zexion
Summary Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer (影歩む策士 Kageayumu Sakushi, lit. Shadow-Walking Schemer), is the Nobody of Ienzo and is Rank VI in Organization XIII and an antagonist in Riku's storyline in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He weaves illusions to fight for him. Unlike the other Organization members, Zexion's weapon was originally unknown, and his talents were used only outside of normal combat. In'' Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories'', Zexion's weapon was revealed to be a book called a Lexicon. Zexion appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a participant in the struggle within the Organization between the newer and veteran members. He is also central to the plot to use Riku as a puppet in Castle Oblivion. Zexion also appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, as one of the playable characters in Mission Mode. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer, Ienzo, Number VI Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: No more than 10 years of age, physiologically an adult Classification: Nobody of Ienzo, Former Number Vl of Organization XIII Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nobody Physiology, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon. Can summon hordes Nobodies of and Heartless. His Nobodies have access to standard Nobody Physiology. His Heartless have access to standard Heartless Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5, Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Flight, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Illusion Creation, Telekinesis, Duplication, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Power Mimicry, Portal Creation, Enhanced Senses (Can track foes based on their "scent", which is implied to be the darkness within one's heart), Power Nullification (Can prevent opponents from being able utilize their abilities, transformation and even items in battle. Can break cards with the card break system, which includes attacks and resistances) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Cosmic Radiations, Darkness Manipulation, Corruption (His Black Coat protects him from the corrupting influence of the darkness of the lanes between and the Realm of Darkness), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Information Manipulation (Unaffected by Namine's powers while in Castle Oblivion), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it), Illusion Creation/Mind Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Sealing, BFR, Power Nullification, and Power Mimicry (Unaffected by his own power), Possible Resistances to Magic, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Attack Nullification, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Death Manipulation, and Paralysis Inducement via Master's Circle Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Can fight on par with Riku, his Absent Silhouette also displays the capability to contend with Sora) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Riku in battle) Lifting Strength: At least Class M Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class Durability: At least Large Star level (Managed to survive his encounter with Riku) Stamina: Very high (Managed to survive his fight with Riku and escape to the Organization meeting room before being dispatched by Axel and the Riku Replica) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with energy beams. Low Multiversal with the Corridors of Darkness. Standard Equipment: His book called the Books of Retribution Intelligence: As one of the higher-ranking members of the Organization, Zexion is a surprisingly formidable opponent despite his unimposing stature. True to his title, he prefers to fight indirectly, disguising himself as Sora to disorient Riku as he attacks before trapping Riku in "light" to break his spirit and get him to fade away. He remains competent in direct combat as well, specializing in tricking his opponents through a variety of mindgames and by using their own attacks against them. Due to these tactics, Zexion managed to fight Riku on even ground even after receiving a severe wound from failed ruse. However, while he's normally calm and collected, this aspect of him collapses in the face of failure or death, and he becomes hysterical when his plans fail and is begging for his life when confronted by Axel and the Riku Replica. Weaknesses: Zexion harbors an incredible fear of death and failure, Must be hard-pressed to use his Limit Break. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Duplicates: Whenever Zexion manages to snatch an ability from his foe, he summons a book which becomes a duplicate of himself that is armed with the abilities he stole. * Catastrophe: Zexion and his clones generate an orb of dark energy before firing energy beams at it, damaging any foes who happen to be in the line of fire. The energy within the orb builds gradually until culminating in a massive explosion of light energy, dealing heavy damage to all nearby foes. * Cyclone Snatch: Zexion generates a black cyclone that drags his foes towards it, dealing damage and stealing away the essence of his foe's attacks, allowing Zexion to copy his foe's abilities in addition to recreating any destroyed duplicates. * Dark Revenge: Zexion and his duplicates all come down on their foe simultaneously while armed with their copied weapons, with Zexion slamming the target into the ground himself. * Dark Punisher: Zexion grabs his target from behind and binds them with dark energy, restraining them and allowing him to continuously damage them with the power of darkness. * Magnet Snatch: Zexion uses a specialized Magnet spell to quickly analyze his opponent's weapon, allowing him to utilize copies of it and an abilities associated with it. He can then create books which turn themselves into copies of Zexion himself, all of which are armed with the copied weapon. * Meteor Mirage: Zexion's Limit Break, in which he calls down a storm of indigo energy meteors to rain down on his foes, dealing heavy damage with each hit. ** Final Meteor Mirage: Zexion's Final Limit, in which he focuses even more power into his meteors, increasing their size, range, power, and speed. * Storytime: Zexion attempts to trap his foe in a book, sealing them within a parallel dimension hidden within. However, the target's allies can destroy the book to free the victim, and sufficiently powerful targets can fight their way out of the book. As a result, Zexion can bring himself into the dimension to weaken the target by bombarding them with various pages and magical attacks, hiding himself within another book amongst the flurry of papers. However, this comes at a risk, as the target will be freed if Zexion is struck hard enough to break his focus. When hard-pressed, Zexion can transport them into another dimension in which the target will be bombarded with meteors unless they manage to find and take refuge on the one safe zone (which is represented in-game by a blue spotlight). This brings up another complication as Zexion himself hides in the safe zone and is revealed should his foe find it. Gallery Book_of_Retribution_KHII_3.png|Book of Retribution|link=http://www.khwiki.com/Book_of_Retribution Catastrophe.gif|Catastrophe DarkPunisher.gif|Dark Punisher Dark Revenge.gif|Dark Revenge 250px-Meteor_Mirage_KHD.gif|Meteor Mirage Storytime.gif|Storytime Storytime2.gif|Storytime Part 2 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Male Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Energy Users Category:Organization XIII Category:Flight Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Portal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Game Bosses Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Concept Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Data Users Category:Possession Users Category:Intangibility Users